Gary's Revenge
by Le Rusecue
Summary: Pete has a nightmare about Gary coming back, but puts it aside.Little does the academy know though, Gary has just escaped the asylum, and is coming back to the school, and he's out for blood.Rating may change, as well as title. Characters are owned by R*.
1. It was Nothing at all

**Chapter 1:It was Nothing at all**

Pete was soundly sleeping in his room in the boy's dorm, dreaming of nothing, when, he heard a noise at his door, and saw it was slightly open. He got up, and shut the door, and then looked at the digital clock on the desk across from his bed, it read 4:28. Pete lied back down on his bed, and began to drift back into his sleep, but, he heard another noise, it was coming from his window. He looked and saw that it was 2 inches up. He sighed and got up to close the window.

But then, as soon as the window had closed, he heard a door open, but it wasn't his door, it sounded as if it was the entrance to the boy's dorm.

"Must be Jimmy." Pete thought, but then, he remembered it couldn't be. He was a strong fighter, yes, but when it came to staying up late, he would always pass out a 2:00AM, not even a minute past Pete decided to see who it was. He quietly opened his door, and looked down the hall. That was the great thing about his room, it was on the right of the entertainment room, so he could get there before anyone else. He saw the doors, swinging back and forth. He went out of his room, and stopped the doors from swinging.

Then, before he could turn around, he heard someone running, and a door opening, and then slamming, He quickly turned around, and saw..... nothing. He walked back into his room, and lied down, ready to go back to sleep. Then, when all was quiet, he could swear, he heard something. He gentley got up, and looked under his bed, nothing of course. He rose up, but then almost screamed at what he saw.

"Did you miss me Petey!" Gary shouted, holding a knife.

"What do you want!" Pete shouted, crawling backward on the floor.

"Oh nothing all, Femme boy!" he shouted feircely."Nothing but revenge that is!" Pete then felt cold metal stab into his gut, he let out a scream.

"PETEY, WAKE UP!"

Pete awoke, being shaken by young James Hopkins. He let go once he saw that Pete was awake."What happened?" Pete asked between deep breathes.

"You were having a nightmare, I heard you screaming and came in here." he said."Man, you screamed like a little girl, what were you dreaming about anyway?"

"I had a dream, that Gary came back, and he stabbed me!" he said with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Pete, it was nothing at all, Gary's still in the asylum, okay?" Jimmy said."Now come on, we gotta get to class." and with that, Pete went on with his day, well until...


	2. Gary comes back

**Chapter 2:Gary comes back**

Today, was the day. Gary was put in here, Spring of 2006, and was finally going to be released in Summer, 2008. Gary saw an asylum Orderly walk up to his cell.

"Your Gary Smith, right?"

"Yes." the orderly then put a key in the door, and pulled it open.

"Your free to go today kid." Gary smiled, and walked out of the cell that he was put in for two long years. Gary was escorted out off of the premises, and was then on his way out. It was still dark outside, and Gary wondered how he would get "home" then, it sprang into his head.

"Hopkins bike." Gary said to himself. He walked around the side, and found Jimmy old BMX in the bushes next to the tree. He knew it would be here.A long time ago, James had rode his bike to this location to get Johnny, who at the time was incarcerated, because he had went crazy, after hearing that Lola cheated on him.(When in actuality, it was an idea of Gary's)

Gary rode the old BMX down the secret tunnel,when he reached the back of the library, he got off of the old BMX, and opened the Nerd's gates.( With the code he had learned after gaining their trust.)Then, he went into the boy's dorm, and into his room."What a mess." Gary whispered to himself. It was a true, the bed had not been done, there were papers scattered throughout the room, spiderwebs all over his bookshelf, and to top it all off, rats on his desk.

Gary got to work, and fixed up his dirty desk, the telephone rang(Gary didn't trust the phone in the school).Gary picked up the dust covered phone, and spoke into the phone."Hello?" he then let out a cough, for he had inhaled some of the dust.

"I want my pay, Smith!" the voice on the other end spoke into the phone."Don't worry, Clint, you'll get it." Gary said, struggling not to cough."Yeah, you better, do you know how long it took me to get that Orderly uniform?" Gary said nothing."Well, anyway, I want my 3 grand, and soon!" then, there was a dial tone on the other end. Gary sat the phone down, and then looked at the digital clock, which read 2:29, then, he threw himself on the bed, making a cloud of dust form, and giving him a loud coughing fit.


End file.
